majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Koyuki Sakakibara
WARNING THIS PAGE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MAJIKOI S!!!! |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: A' |- |'Birthdate: July 1' |- |'Sign: Cancer' |- | Koyuki Sakakibara (松永燕) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!, and is one of the (hidden) heroines of'' Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S.''' ''Koyuki is the childhood friend of Jun Inoue and Touma Aoi. |} '''Koyuki Sakibara (榊原 小雪) 'is a student in Kawakami Academy and is part of class 2-S, where only the elite students can be part of. She is called Yuki by her friends. Koyuki has two childhood friends, Aoi Touma and Jun Inoue. She always hang around with these two.Koyuki always listens to what Touma says. She also likes to make fun of Jun for being a lolicon along with his bald head, the latter of which she had a part in making. She has her own route in ''Majikoi! S. APPEARANCE Koyuki has pink eyes and waist-length, white hair. She also has a very athletic body, specifically her legs. PERSONALITY Yuki is really innocent and loves to eat marshmallows. But when she fights, she has a bit of a sadistic side, as shown when she fought Kazuko in the manga. It is said she and Miyako have similar personalities. In her own route she becomes more cheerful and lively. THE PAST (Majikoi! S Koyuki route) When she was little she met Yamato while he was playing in the field with the Kazama family. She started talking to him and offered him a marshmallow. She was really nervous back then as if she was hiding something and Yamato offered her to being friends with the Kazama family. This made her being on friendly terms with them. Later it has been revealed that she tried to spent a lot of time with Kazama family because she was bullied by her parents(child abuse). Back then the Kazama family also supported her which made her feel a lot better. Due to her parents she often didn't came to the hideout of the Kazama family, but she still tried to spent a lot of time hanging around the Kazama Family. Despite her parents cruelty by not letting her play often she still had some fun times in her youth. Because being with the Kazama Family made her the most happiest, she endured the cruelty she had been gone through. After a while the truth about her treatment by her parents became news and her parents got deprived of their parental authority. To prevent her from becoming an orphan she was adopted by the Aoimon Hospital. There she became a part of the Aoimon Family. Later on, she also became friends with both Jun and Aoi. Also due to not being treated badly by her parents anymore she could attend the same school as the Kazama Family and enjoyed a fine childhood. After everything she went through with her life, she became the person she was during her own route. ABILITIES and SKILLS She is a very proficient fighter who was revealed in the series to use Taekwondo, a Korean martial art that mainly uses kicks, which she combines with her speed. Koyuki mostly fights when needing to protect Aoi or when she needs to. She also seems to be very smart since she is one of the people of the S-class. She also possesses some other skills that are sometimes considered weird to people. Her true fighting ability are shown during the Agave-route where she fought on par with Miyako and her own route during Majikoi S where she fought against Rinchuu together with Miyako. '''Kodachi-user: During the manga it shows that Koyuki knows a little bit how to use a kodachi against her battle against Kazuko, although she didn't really use it. She mainly uses a weapon as defense and attacks with her powerful legs to deal damage. Artistic Story-teller: Despite a lot of people finding the stories she writes unusual and strange, he gets praised often for it by Aoi are considered as masterpieces by the public. These strange stories may be connected to things that happened to her in the past when she was all alone. Powerful legs: During the series, particularly in the manga and in Majikoi S, it has been shown that her legs are really powerful. She easily defeated Chosokabe, one the Ten Warriors with only two kicks. Her legs are considered so powerful that Koi Kiriyama of the Kuki company,a person who also specializes in kicks, considers her as one of the people who could overcome the wall of strength with her kicking ability alone. Agility: Because of her strong legs, she has some amazing speed as shown in the manga when she easily overwhelmed Kazuko, who is considered by Momoyo as a fighter that specializes in speed. She was also able to catch a fleeing Yoichi easily when he tried to escape Benkei. Combined with her other abilities in martial arts, this makes her a very agile and strong fighter. GALLERY 7ec505e9ef0d802f414199fb1453c064.jpg 6666864.jpg 38389291.jpg 3380336.jpg 10153864.jpg 5484463.jpg 6107625.gif 6491068.jpg 4758-278044834.jpg chara-p-koyuki.jpg CG_244.jpg Maji.de.Watashi.ni.Koi.Shinasai!.full.777750.jpg TRIVIA *Koyuki also likes to write novels with odd titles and even odd plots. But to the general public, they are considered masterpieces. *In the original Majikoi! popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #9. *She loves marshmallows. *She has a odd and childlike way of communicating with people in the Visual Novel, but her way of communicating is more serious in the manga, anime and slightly in her route. *During her own route in Majikoi! S, it has been revealed that she and Yamato knew each other in childhood. But because Yamato didn't protect her from bullies(her parents) like he did with Miyako, she developed her weird way of communicating and behavior towards people. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-S Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Students Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Side Characters